


Fantastic Deadpool and Where to Find Him神奇贱贱在哪里

by OceansBreeze



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 灵感来源于死侍2里贱贱被关监狱还提到了分院帽并且表示希望被分到赫奇帕奇。既然贱贱自己也能穿梭于各个次元壁，那么久让他穿越到魔法世界吧！还变成了某只小动物……贱虫好闺蜜设定，会有一点铁虫和神奇骨科、GGAD，轻微贱铁虫修罗场。





	Fantastic Deadpool and Where to Find Him神奇贱贱在哪里

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于死侍2里贱贱被关监狱还提到了分院帽并且表示希望被分到赫奇帕奇。既然贱贱自己也能穿梭于各个次元壁，那么久让他穿越到魔法世界吧！还变成了某只小动物……  
贱虫好闺蜜设定，会有一点铁虫和神奇骨科、GGAD，轻微贱铁虫修罗场。

这天，我们的小贱贱——死侍摊上大事了。

“Mr. Stark您放过Wade吧他只是过来玩，我们约好了一起看电影的！”Peter荡着蛛丝紧紧跟在MK50后面为自己的朋友求情。

“铁皮罐头你搞什么，哥就是来找小蜘蛛看个电影怎么不行啊！！”Wade惨叫着狂蹬自行车。“天啊，为什么当初发明自行车的人不给自行车加个油门？！”

“跟你说过不准打我家kid的主意，事不过三，你屡教不改就别怪我不客气！”Tony操纵着MK50紧随其后，其实只要他愿意，他可以瞬间加速撵上死侍并且伺候他一通掌心炮轰炸，谁知道这个黑红色紧身衣的家伙中了紫薯精的诅咒后不仅像打不死的小强般命硬，居然还有了逆天的加成特技——逃命速度堪比见了猫的耗子，耐力堪比那些对猎物死缠烂打的非洲斑鬣狗，以及丝毫没有减弱的嘴炮能力。

现在他们已经跨越了半个纽约城，再这样跑下去第二天全纽约的市民都能目睹到这一奇景，甚至第二天各大报纸头条以及国内外社交媒体的热搜内容都毫无悬念的是关于追逐战的报道。而且这个死侍往哪里跑不好，仗着自己骑着自行车还伸手敏捷，执着地往人多的地方跑，想借来来往往的人潮干扰钢铁侠的视线。

“Mr. Srark您放过Wade吧，我们真的说好了去看电影，就是那部《神奇动物2格林德沃之罪》，Loki哥哥和Bucky哥哥也要和我们一起去呢！”Peter加快了自己荡蜘蛛丝的速度，终于赶上了正欲加速的MK50。

Tony对那些跟魔法沾边的影视作品和图书兴趣索然，但在知道Peter居然想去看这种类型的电影后不由自主地惊讶了一下，这小子似乎并没有跟自己提到过他喜欢魔法相关啊。

也就是在他愣神的一瞬间，Wade找到了附近一处次元不太稳定跳跃点，他咬了咬牙，能否逃脱愤怒的钢铁侠的追杀，成败在此一举！这么想着Wade撒开车把、脚底下加快蹬脚踏板的速度、屁股离开车座，或许是因为和多米诺共事的这段时间蹭到了她的好运气，Wade成功在跳跃点关闭前靠近了那个跳跃点，他脚下用力，不料力道不够，连人带车一头扎了进去。

**“Damn it！”**Tony不甘心地骂了一句。

**“LANGUAGE！！！”**Steve提溜着盾牌、还拉着正在啃李子的Bucky不知从哪里冒了出来。

……

Wade揉了揉自己晕晕乎乎的脑袋，虽然他拥有穿梭于次元壁之间的能力，但每次穿越之后感到片刻的头晕目眩，这属于正常现象，即使是胆子大的人坐过山车下来都头重脚轻，更别说穿越次元壁。当然Wade本人也是个胆大包天的家伙，过山车对他来说只是小儿科。

自行车由于惯性继续前进了一段距离，绕过几个尖叫的行人后如没头苍蝇般撞上了路灯杆子骤然停下，失去平衡的自行车带着Wade倒在马路牙子上，Wade感到自己的小腿肚被马路牙子磕得又麻又疼，隐隐约约有什么温热的液体渗了出来漫如衣物中，不过没关系，对于有强大的自愈能力死侍来说这点小伤不足挂齿。

等等，为什么周围的一切事物都好像变得如此巨大？Wade想摘下头罩揉揉自己的眼睛，顺便检查自己腿上的小伤口，但恍惚中他好像摸不到自己的头罩了，而且周围的事物在持续放大，让他只想高呼“活见鬼”，又发现自己的喉咙火辣辣地疼，只要张开嘴欲发出哪怕一个音节，那种疼痛就开始加剧，而且还疼得像刀割般。哥不会是被哪个想打劫哥的小贼割喉了吧？Wade心里苦，Wade想骂街，Wade要自闭了。

难不成哥死侍就这样要把小命丢在另一个时空了？特么哥还年轻路还很长还没有享受生活的美好还没有饱览地球的大好河山还没有享受世界各地的特色美食最重要的是哥还没和小蜘蛛去看电影……Wade悲催地想。

这时他眼前出现了一个模模糊糊晃动的人影，那人影似乎穿着蓝灰色外套，提溜着棕色手提箱，但通过平视看不清来人的面容，Wade扭动脖颈，想要将自己的视线向上移动，看看在现在这种扶人都怕被讹的险恶社会环境里无所畏惧地学雷锋做好事来救自己的好心人是谁。但他最终还是失去了意识。

当贱贱恢复意识后发现自己好像平躺在一个垫着柔软海绵垫的筐子里，眼前模模糊糊的景物逐渐变得清晰，自己受伤的膝盖被人仔仔细细包扎过还缠上了绷带。正在贱贱满腹感动这年头还是好人多自己运气好遇到了一个活雷锋想找到这位好心人请他（她）去吃顿大餐甚至想邀请他（她）加入自己和自己的那群朋友们的看电影行列……等等，为什么自己的双刀不见了，而且自己的腿还有手看着有些不对劲，好像是某种小动物的爪子？贱贱张了张嘴，发现自己居然说不出一个字，完了完了，敢情自己成哑巴了？

给我镜子给我镜子……贱贱现在满脑子都是这个念头，他摇摇晃晃地站起来试图爬出这个筐子，不知道是穿越到了新的时空不适应还是由于身体发生了变化，贱贱尝试了好几次都以失败告终。想当年他大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵死侍那可是身轻如燕武艺超群身手矫健雷厉风行踏雪无痕百步穿杨……呸呸，反正很牛叉而且牛哄哄的，雇佣兵界他是第二就没人敢自称第一！现在贱贱真的要自闭了，Deadpool要成Deadpoor了。

正在贱贱几乎要内牛满面时，刚才那个在他眼前一闪而过的人影再次出现了。“可怜的小家伙，别害怕，妈妈在这里。”来人不由分说把贱贱抱了起来，像哄小婴儿一样拍着他的后背。贱贱刚把“谁是你孩子”这几个到嘴边的字咽下去，突然发现，自己的双刀被放在了书架上，估计也是这个人干的。贱贱心里那叫一个气啊，气得小肚子鼓鼓的像一只河豚，我说，你救了我我很感谢你，但是不能未经我的允许就拿走我最宝贝的双刀啊！

好巧不巧，这间屋子里还有一面镜子，贱贱无意中看到了那面镜子，着实被镜子里的自己吓了一跳！——镜子里的自己居然是一只黑红色相间的有点像鸭嘴兽的小动物，别说，乍看上去居然还挺可爱的。不管为什么眼前的这个怪蜀黍啊不，小哥哥抱着自己的样子怎么有点像母亲抱着自己的宝宝？呃，画风似乎有点不太对。不过这个小哥哥看上去还挺帅的呢，虽然头发有点乱脸上有雀斑但一副软萌的样子，浑身上下居然还闪耀着母爱的光辉……想到这里贱贱情不自禁地用自己毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭了蹭这位小哥哥的手。

“嘿，小老弟！你是新来的吗？”一个又尖又细的声音突然传来，贱贱循声望去，看到另一只毛茸茸的跟自己长得很像的黑毛小动物坐在茶几上冲着自己拼命挥舞着爪子，它身边还跟着四只更小的蹦蹦跳跳吵吵闹闹而且更加可爱的小家伙，很明显是它的孩子们。贱贱下意识地挥挥爪子回应那只小动物，然后他突然发现自己居然还能听懂小动物说话了！好吧，说不了人话但得到了听懂动物说话的加成效果，这笔交易还是比较划算。

“嗅嗅！”那位小哥哥腾出一只手抱起黑色小动物，亲昵地用脸蹭了蹭它头顶的绒毛。“我们家来了新朋友啦，在我暂时没有帮它找回家人之前它会和我们一起生活，所以它暂时就是你弟弟了，你要替妈妈照顾好它哦！”

贱贱听到这里气不打一处来，啥？这家伙还想做哥的老大哥？哥比他大很多好吗？！贱贱越想越来气，狠狠地咬了一口小哥哥的手。嗅嗅也不高兴而且心里感到憋屈，自己照顾这几个成天闯祸热衷于寻找亮闪闪拆家能力堪比哈士奇的熊孩子们就够头大了，现在还莫名其妙地出现了个“弟弟”？嗅嗅越想越不爽，也狠狠咬了自己主人一口。

小哥哥吃痛地尖叫一声，把怀里的两只小动物扔在地上，嗅嗅被扔出去摔在了沙发上，贱贱敏捷地一个前空翻外加一个轻盈的屈膝转体一周半落在书架上，落下的时候还学着电视里艺术体操运动员的样子摆出一个亮相的pose，然后他捡起自己的双刀插回刀鞘里，正准备直接从书架上跳下来好跑路，门就被什么人踹开了。

“Newt！！！”门外冲进来一个西装革履的男人，长得挺帅，而且和那位可爱的小哥哥有点像，就是比那位小哥哥高半头，十有八九是他的哥哥，这位哥哥怒视着贱贱和嗅嗅，然后变出一根小木棍——也可能是筷子，贱贱这么想——利落地挥舞几下：“嗅嗅飞来！”

嗅嗅的爪子抓住沙发边缘，两条小腿在半空中胡乱踢腾，一下两下三下四下五下六下……终究还是抵抗不过那股不知从何而来的拉力飞了出去，在飞的过程中四条小短腿还在空气中胡乱抓扒着（就像一只柯基。贱贱被自己的想象逗乐了。），一下两下三下四下五下六下……最终还是被那位哥哥擒获。“你这个坏孩子！怎么可以咬你妈，看爸爸不打你屁股！”那位哥哥拎着嗅嗅开始打它的屁股，嗅嗅则挣扎着惨叫并且不断蹬腿想逃出束缚，它的孩子们吓得叽叽喳喳地尖叫几声一股脑地躲到了茶几上的果盘后面。

“嘿，Theo，嗅嗅应该管你叫舅舅才对！”他弟弟也就是嗅嗅的“妈妈”抗议道。

贱贱瞬间感到自己的三观就像一面被飞来的足球击中的玻璃窗，碎成了一片又一片。这一家子的关系好像不是一般的复杂，他有些理不清眼前这俩人和那只嗅嗅的关系了。不过为啥这哥俩看着那么眼熟啊？

“居然还漏了一只。速速飞来！”那位哥哥发现了背着双刀的贱贱，再次利落地挥舞几下那根魔杖——贱贱确信那是魔杖，因为可以隔空移物，但这次被抓的就是贱贱自己。

“我跟你说着多少次，不要跟这些动物太亲近，这次是我来得及时，如果你的动物再弄伤你怎么办？你不让我操心死不罢休是吗？！”那位哥哥实施咒把贱贱和嗅嗅在半空中绑了起来，瞬间揪出嗅嗅的宝宝们，然后无视掉这群小动物们的抗议和可怜的小眼神走向自家弟弟说教模式全开。“你总说我不理解你的爱好，但你有没有考虑过你被那些动物弄伤史我的感受！？连中国那边来的傲罗都说‘狗翻脸不认人，神奇动物翻脸更不认人’，Newt你什么时候能长点记性？”哦，现在贱贱知道了，这位可爱的小哥哥原来叫Newt。

“Theseus！哥！你能不能放下对我的孩子们的偏见，而且那只黑红色的嗅嗅是个迷路的孩子，它还受伤了，咬我是因为它太害怕。”Newt反驳道。好啦，现在贱贱也知道那位帅气的哥哥的名字啦。

“你看它还带着刀，你就不怕它捅了你？！”

“嗅嗅喜欢亮晶晶的东西你又不是不知道好吗？”

“……！？”

“……！！”

就这样兄弟俩你一言我一语地争吵起来，而且越吵越激烈，完全把贱贱、嗅嗅和嗅嗅宝宝们晾在旁边无视了。贱贱无意中看到Theseus用眼角的余光斜楞了自己一下，那眼神看得贱贱魂飞魄散瑟瑟发抖汗毛竖起直冒冷汗。有句话怎么说的来着？——吹面巨寒东北风，不错的，就像钢铁侠穿着MK50用掌心炮对着你。

贱贱内心OS：我不是故意要咬你底迪的你底迪这么可爱这么有爱心你误会我了大兄弟别这样看着我你的眼神让我想起了那个护妻狂魔铁皮罐头……

然后下一秒，Theseus的举动再次刷新了贱贱的认知。看到自家底迪满脸委屈，Theseus直接就将Newt拉到自己怀里给了他一个超大号的拥抱。

贱贱内心OS：天啊大兄弟你的弟控属性跟那个拎着锤子（还是斧子？）金发大胸的大金毛有的一拼得亏你底迪不像那只小鹿斑比喜欢用小刀捅他的大金毛哥哥……哦等等，你们俩好像是亲兄弟，斑比是金毛他爹捡回来的。

同时贱贱内心已经暗暗把Theseus比作成边境牧羊犬了。恩，跟那只大金毛一样也是黏人的大型犬，而且只黏底迪，还都是资深弟控外加宠弟狂魔。只不过眼前这只大边牧的智商可比那只大金毛高多了。

那边Newt委屈巴巴地在自己哥哥怀里挣扎几下，然后满脸认命地回抱了自己的哥哥。“好的好的，我以后会小心可以吗？抱够了没哥哥，我还要去喂我的孩子们，今晚还要给这只新来的嗅嗅还有马形水怪换药。”

“我可以陪你一起去喂你的孩子们吗？总得让孩子们和它们的爸爸熟悉熟悉。”Theseus用手撸了撸弟弟的头发，而且满脸宠溺地表情，然后在自己弟弟的额头上留下轻轻一吻。

贱贱内心再次OS：我瞎了我瞎了我瞎了……

现在贱贱彻底搞明白自己现在在哪了——自己慌不择路地逃命时居然阴差阳错地穿越到了电影《神奇动物》里面！别说，几天前Bucky刚刚给他安利了神奇骨科和GGAD的同人文，其中有几篇还是Natasha和Wanda的联文，就这样贱贱被成功拉进了神奇骨科和GGAD的坑。哇哦，现在我可以看我嗑的cp现场直播秀恩爱了。贱贱这么一想内心美滋滋，东方某个国家的成语说得好，塞翁失马焉知非福，坏事在某种程度上可以变成好事啊，要知道量变是质变的前提，质变是量变的必然结果，量变积累到一定的程度必将促成质变啊！啊呸，又扯远了。

Newt不满地哼哼了几句，但还是点头同意，象征性地回抱哥哥后就想挣脱哥哥的怀抱，谁知Theseus不肯，非得要“再抱一会儿”，就这样俩人抱了差不多一刻钟，然后哥俩带着嗅嗅和它的宝宝们还有贱贱下到了手提箱里。贱贱当然认得这个神奇的手提箱，如果你从表面上看觉得那是个普普通通的手提箱就大错特错了，其实里面别有洞天，是一个山路十八弯水路九连环好山好水好地方蓝蓝的江水起波浪而且太阳一出闪金光青山绿水百草红叶黄花的动物保护区！遗憾的是，这个将神奇动物的原生环境还原得如此之好的保护区至今还未得到英国魔法部的官方认证……

贱贱蹲在Newt的右肩膀上满脸惊讶地看着那些曾经在电影里见过的场景和各式各样的小动物们，各种魔法动物们和谐相处：蓝蓝的天上白云飘，白云下面毒角兽跑，鹰头马身有翼兽奔驰在辽阔的草原，卜鸟击长空，彩球鱼翔浅底，万类霜天竞自由……贱贱甚至都有点后悔当初只顾着逃命没带上自己的手机不然现在还能拍个照录个像，还能回去发个朋友圈发个推特、脸书什么的，最重要的是可以给Peter看，说不定Peter一开心Tony就能允许他和自己去看电影呢！贱贱美滋滋地想，完全无视掉背后Theseus刀子般能捅死人的眼神和从主人上衣口袋里探出头的Pickett那充满敌意的眼神，还有蹲在Newt左肩的嗅嗅那副看白痴般的眼神。

贱贱是如此陶醉与眼前的美景，以至于都想冲着那片奔跑着毒角兽的人造草原高歌一曲，于是他真的这么做了，结果却发出嗅嗅特有的叫声。嗅嗅本嗅（？）调皮地对贱贱做了个鬼脸：“真是没见识，怎么样，我妈妈的手提箱是不是酷毙了，小老弟？既然现在你来了，咱们就是自己人了我，交个朋友吧！”嗅嗅一边用嗅嗅语跟贱贱打招呼一边向贱贱伸出自己的小爪子。当然贱贱也笑眯眯地把小爪子伸过去，隔着Newt的后脑勺跟嗅嗅隔空握爪，把不苟言笑的Theseus都逗得忍俊不禁。

“你打算怎么处理这只毛色怪异的嗅嗅？”安顿好贱贱后Theseus问自己的弟弟。

“明天去一趟霍格沃茨，我找Dumbledore教授借点资料。”Newt一边给月痴兽喂食一边回答自己的哥哥。

“那我跟你一起去。”Theseus将自己的手搭在Newt肩膀上。

“为啥？”Newt费力地拜托月痴兽堆，吃力地拎着另一桶排骨往角驼兽那里走去。

“我担心那个煤气灶会突然出现。”Theseus一本正经地回答。

第二天Newt和Theseus带着变成嗅嗅的贱贱来到了霍格沃茨。

毕业（肄业）多年之后回到了阔别已久的母校，哥俩都怀揣着激动的心情,当然首次身临其境地感受霍格沃茨的贱贱也十分激动，毕竟他以往都是在电影里看到霍格沃茨，现在自己居然穿越到了电影里，真是激动人心体验，回去可以好好跟小伙伴们炫耀一把了！

路上遇到几位小学弟小学妹，小朋友们都认识兄弟俩，因为他们的某几位老师时不时会在他们面前说“你们是我带过的最差的一届！”“我上上上……上一届带过的Theseus还有上上……上届带过的Newt可都比你们聪明多了！你们向人家兄弟俩学着点！”搞得小学弟小学妹们看到老师们口中神一般的“上一届”兄弟俩时都有心理阴影了，有一个胆子小的小学妹居然拔腿就跑，但剩下的几位学弟学妹还是很礼貌地打招呼：“学哥好！欢迎学哥们回到母校！”哥俩也像小学（mi）弟小学（mi）妹们打招呼致意，有一个小学弟甚至拿出了自己的神奇动物学课本找二位大名鼎鼎的学哥要签名。“Newt学哥我炒鸡崇拜你，你太腻害了，你看你看，我们的新版神奇动物学课本还是你写的！”

贱贱蹲在Newt肩膀上满脸嘲讽地看着这些小学弟小学妹：哈，小孩子就是小孩子，见了俩著名的学哥就开心得找不到北了。

“好可爱的嗅嗅！学哥我可以摸摸它吗？”一个小学妹注意到了Newt肩膀上的贱贱。

“当然可以。”Newt把嗅嗅从肩膀上抓了下来放在手心捧到她面前，小学妹小心翼翼地伸出手摸了摸贱贱的头。“哇，它还有两把小砍刀，太酷了。”她一边摸一边感叹，贱贱被她弄得颇不自在，哼，要不是今天哥心情好，哥就一口咬掉你的手还要用小刀捅你！贱贱气得腮帮子鼓鼓的，他这副滑稽的样子把小学弟小学妹们逗得哈哈大笑。

小学弟小学妹们玩够了便像一群归巢的鸟儿似的一窝蜂地回去上课了，其中一个小学弟临走前还拿出自己从家里带来的小蛋糕和一块蜂蜜滋滋糖。“学哥学哥，蛋糕是我麻麻烤的，昨天刚刚让我家的猫头鹰送来，可好吃了，你们一定要尝尝！糖是给这是可爱的红毛嗅嗅吃的。”小学弟满眼亮晶晶地仰头看着斯卡曼德兄弟俩，那几乎快要冒出粉红泡泡的眼神居然让Theseus想起小时候张开双臂找自己要抱抱的Newt。不对不对，Theseus赶快清除掉自己脑子里不必要的念头，这个小学弟可爱是可爱，但是没有我底迪可爱，我底迪是全世界最可爱的底迪！

兄弟俩收下了小学弟送的蛋糕和糖果，贱贱从Theseus手里接过那一小块糖，像仓鼠那样用两只小爪子抱住然后啧啧地啃了起来。第一次吃到魔法世界的糖果，味道还真的不一般呢！贱贱美滋滋地想，回去可以和小胖子和小秃子炫耀一番了，哎呀，只可惜糖果只有一块，要是有两块糖就好了，这样哥就能给小蜘蛛带一块，小蜘蛛高兴铁皮罐头也就高兴，然后哥就能和小蜘蛛玩了！

不一会儿兄弟二人带着贱贱来到了Dumbledore的办公室，谁知道大名鼎鼎的黑魔王Grindelwald居然也在这里！

“哎哟，是什么风把你们兄弟俩吹过来了啊？”Grindelwald笑眯眯地踱着步靠近Newt，贱贱仿佛感到自己也被黑魔王的死亡凝视波及。“哎嘿，今天还带来一只长得又怪又丑的嗅嗅？你的品味什么时候成这样了？我就知道你这孩子整天玩物丧志不务正业，但就这样为什么阿不思还是这么喜欢你，嗯？！”

吹面不寒杨柳风，不错的，贱贱仿佛感到了钢铁侠掌心炮温柔的抚摸，而Newt感到了阿瓦达充满生机的绿色光辉普照着自己。

Dumbledore脸色一黑，他捅了Grindelwald一下示意黑魔王说得太过分了，但是后者根本没意识到，继续围着斯卡曼德兄弟下踱着步并且说教模式全开：“还有你啊Theseus，前几天我的一位追随者说他们国家有个词叫‘长兄如父’，可我怎么丝毫看不出来呢？你弟弟瞎折腾你就帮着他打掩护，还有事没事喜欢抱他，嘶……你这个哥哥不及格啊，我说你们兄弟俩性格差距这么大到底是不是亲兄弟哎呀呀，不会你弟弟是捡来的吧？再或者，你是捡来的？”

Theseus怒视着Grindelwald，他知道硬碰硬自己绝对不是黑魔王的对手，更何况这里可是霍格沃茨，万一真的打起来不小心走火了会伤到老师和学弟学妹们，首席傲罗当然不会干这种鸡蛋碰石头的傻事，不过现在Dumbledore在这里，他肯定会向着他们兄弟俩。即使这样Theseus也尽量避免直接和Grindelwald正面刚上，他将Newt护在身后，抽出魔杖，准备找出Grindelwald的破绽，就算没法阿瓦达他最起码也要把他绑起来，谁叫他连首席傲罗的弟弟都敢欺负！

Grindelwald还在唠唠叨叨，从数落斯卡曼德兄弟俩的不好到损变成嗅嗅的贱贱那奇怪的毛色和背后那奇怪的小砍刀外加腰带上那个不明标志，Dumbledore终于听不下去了，他狠狠踹了Grindelwald的屁股一脚：“闭嘴，Newt就是我最喜欢的学生，以后不许你再欺负他；Theseus对Newt是兄弟情深，你没事别胡说！”这还不解气，于是教授又补上一脚：“而且欺负我的学生不说，居然还欺负一只无辜的嗅嗅！”

黑魔王毫无防备地被踹的这一脚后失去平衡，双臂在空气中徒劳地挥舞几下就向前扑倒在地板上，贱贱趁机从Newt的肩膀上跳下来还在半空中翻了个跟头，一个完美的屈膝转体两周半落在Grindelwald的背上，然后跺着脚狠狠地一阵狂踩，仿佛是在发泄被损的愤怒。“叫你损哥！叫你损哥！要不是哥现在是这个样子，哥不得捅死你！”贱贱边踩边叫，但他的那些话到嘴边后全变成了咕咕嘎嘎吱吱吱的叫声。贱贱那叫一个气啊，狠狠从Grindelwald后脑勺上揪下一小把头发。“哼，看在那哥俩对哥还不错的份儿上，哥现在也帮他们出一口恶气！”贱贱继续叫嚷着，并且以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势抽出自己背后的那对小砍刀。

黑魔王当然不是吃素的，他利落的蹦起来，一个无杖漂浮咒成功制服了贱贱，把他悬浮着“拎”到自己跟前。

贱贱漂浮在Grindelwald面前，用躲避钢铁侠的追杀时蹬自行车的那股力气在空气中狂蹬腿：“吱吱吱！咕咕嘎嘎！咕咕咕咕！咕嘎咕嘎！（放开哥！你有本事不用魔杖咱打一架！）”

“小东西，你胆敢骑到我黑魔王Gellert·Grindelwald脖子上，我看你是活腻味了！”Grindelwald对贱贱露出和蔼地微笑，他捏住贱贱后颈的一块皮肉，抓小狗把把贱贱提溜到能和自己平视的高度，还温柔地抚摸了几下贱贱的头顶上的毛，不仅是当事人贱贱被吓得浑身哆嗦险些石化，连旁观的斯卡曼德兄弟俩都不约而同地后退几步顺带打了个冷颤，Theseus还大义凛然地把Newt护在身后，生怕过会儿黑魔王阿瓦达这只毛色怪异的“嗅嗅”的时候不小心故意走火伤到自家宝贝弟弟。而他的护弟行为在算是死到临头的贱贱看来与一只护崽的老母鸡没什么两样。

然后Grindelwald在Dumbledore阻止他之前把贱贱丢出去，一招阿瓦达就砸向了悬浮在半空中的可怜的贱贱，绿光闪过，贱贱一动不动地摆成一个大字肚皮朝天躺在地上，两把小砍刀散落在一边，惨不忍睹……

就在Dumbledore、Theseus和Newt准备集体为贱贱默哀3秒钟时，贱贱又从地上坐了起来，居然完好无损，还捡起两把小砍刀手舞足蹈地蹦蹦跳跳：“咕嘎！吱吱咕咕嘎嘎股嘎嘎！（看吧！哥就说哥是打不死的！）”他的样子就像在跳什么怪异的舞蹈。

“这是一只神奇的嗅嗅。”Dumbledore挥舞魔杖再次让贱贱悬浮起来并靠近自己。“让我看看他究竟是什么。原形显露。”

然后眼前这只红黑色的“嗅嗅”发生了变化，他的身体慢慢长高、拉长，连掉在地上的小砍刀都自动飞回背上的刀鞘里开始变大。几分钟之后，贱贱终于变回了原形。“哦也，现在哥又复活了！”变回来的贱贱摆了个双剪刀手，翘起左腿，开线地踮起右脚原地转个了圈圈，那样子简直像在跳四小天鹅。

现在不仅是Grindelwald，另外三位也有再补几次阿瓦达的冲动，某教授甚至后悔把这家伙变回来，而某神奇动物学家更后悔那天脑子一热捡回来了这只来历不明毛色怪异的“嗅嗅”。

一直停在旁边的架子上对这场“闹剧”一直处于围观态度的Fawkes坐不住了，它微微将自己的身体转了个方向，让自己的头正对着贱贱后背的方向，然后对着贱贱的屁股“呼——”地喷出一大口火焰。

“哎哟！”贱贱捂住着火的屁股惨叫起来，他用力在屁股上拍了几下试图拍灭屁股上的火焰，但那不是一般的火，Fawkes喷出来的火可不是说拍灭就拍灭的。“给我水，给我水啊！”贱贱边拍打着火的屁股边在Dumbledore的办公室里绕着圈跑。Scamander兄弟俩满脸懵逼地看着刚才还是嗅嗅现在就变成一个穿着黑红色紧身衣的怪大叔的贱贱，不知道是该上去帮忙扑灭贱贱屁股上的火还是该继续观察；Grindelwald试图再给贱贱补一招阿瓦达，但是贱贱移动的速度太快，以至于Grindelwald难以瞄准；Dumbledore扭头看了看Fawkes，而后者洋洋得意地晃了下脑袋，好像在说“不用谢我”。

“Fawkes，把他屁股上的火灭掉吧，我们也好打听打听这家伙究竟来者何人。”Dumbledore冲Fawkes摆摆手，于是它挥舞翅膀鸣叫一声，贱贱屁股上的火瞬间熄灭，但此时他的紧身衣已经被少出一个大洞，露出了他粉红色的Hello Kitty内裤。Theseus强忍住不适立刻捂住Newt的眼睛，Fawkes一个没站稳险些从架子上摔下来，Dumbledore面不改色地走在Grindelwald身边拍拍他的肩膀：“我想你之前是对的，现在尽情地对这个家伙放阿瓦达吧。”

恢复原形的贱贱自然也恢复了穿越次元壁的能力，在Grindewald连发三招阿瓦达打过来之前成功找到了壁炉里一处次元不稳定的跳跃点并钻了进去，消失前还不忘道个别。“那位不知道叫什么的教授先生，”贱贱一边躲开两发阿瓦达一边抛了个飞吻。“谢谢你把哥变回来了，哥会想念你的哦！”说完又躲开最后一发阿瓦达。“还有这位叫Newt的可爱的小哥哥，感谢你收留了哥几天，哥也会想念你的哦，笔芯~”说着还真的双手比了个心然后消失在壁炉里。

Grindelwald内心OS：别让我再见到他！下次再见到他我会阿瓦达他到他死透！

Dumbledore内心OS：早知道我干嘛把他变回来还拦着Grindelwald弄死他……

Newt内心OS：我为啥当初不听我哥的话要留下这只怪胎“嗅嗅”……

Theseus内心OS：为啥我当初没有抵挡住我弟不把这只小怪物扔出去的恳求……

四人的内心无一例外都是崩溃的。

那我们的贱贱小朋友此时穿越到哪里了呢？

那么我们把场景切换一下。

此时的贱贱正被两根钢筋严严实实地捆绑在在金门大桥的某个桥墩子上欲哭无泪。

原来贱贱刚回来后，正巧老万和教授过来看望Wanda和Pietro，贱贱手欠摸了一下教授的光头……

这下Deadpool真成Deadpoor了。

—FIN—


End file.
